


Sunset at Dorset

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, elder newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: An old animated artwork for Newtina Week Day 7: Happily ever AfterElder Newt, Tina, and their 3 kneazles at Dorset
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sunset at Dorset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisha_am106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/gifts).



> There's a fic write by elisha_am. See end page for the link to fic

A beautiful fic written by elisha_am base on this: **[Link](https://elisha-am.tumblr.com/post/188831931585/an-this-is-inspired-by-the-beautiful-fanart-of)**


End file.
